La Dama y El Vaquero
by quevivacandy
Summary: Retofic conjunto escrito por Faby Andley y Quevivacandy. ¿Que pasará cuando una dama y un vaquero se encuentran?


**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki.

Retofic conjunto escrito por Faby Andley y Quevivacandy

**LA DAMA Y EL VAQUERO**

Entró furiosa, apenas y prestó atención al ir y venir presuroso de los sirvientes dentro de la mansión. Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta que llegó a la habitación que ocupaba; dentro de la misma el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse bruscamente fue estrepitoso; no podía ocultar la molestia que tenía, esa que le quemaba las entrañas y no podía soportar.

Cerró los ojos tratando de disipar aquello que estaba sintiendo. Estaba enfadada con ella misma, no podía apartar de su mente aquella imagen. Si al menos se hubiera quedado en casa no estaría ahora con aquellos pensamientospero no, en lugar de eso se había decidido a salir a montar a caballo por la hermosa Villa que ese día lucía espectacular para celebrar la boda del patriarca de los Andley. Sin poder calmar sus emociones se paseó nerviosa por la habitación.

Maldijo la hora en la que decidió visitar el lago, golpeó el fuete contra su mano, pero lo hizo con tal fuerza que no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor. El recuerdo estaba latente. Llevó su mano a su frente como si con ello pudiera borrar esa imagen de su memoria, paseaba tranquilamente por la extensa propiedad creyó necesario refrescarse un poco, además el caballo también necesitaba beber un poco de agua… Fue cuando lo vio con el torso desnudo y fue tanta su impresión que no pudo apartar su mirada.

Aquel cuerpo masculino era perfecto, su mirada viajo lentamente desde los anchos hombros hasta la estrecha cintura que sostenía un vientre plano, esculpido a la perfección, aquella piel canela brillaba bajo los tenues rayos del sol, mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo ¡Al menos tenía el pantalón puesto! Se ruborizó con tan solo imaginar que hubiese sucedido de no ser así.

Furiosa con ella misma se miró en el espejo, admiró por un instante sus finas facciones, ella era refinada y educada, nada tenía que ver con aquel hombre tosco, seguramente algún día se casaría con un caballero, pero jamás con un hombre sin educación como aquel al que sorprendió en medio del lago y entonces sin que pudiera evitarlo un suspiro broto de sus labios ¿Cómo sería si él la estrechara entre sus brazos? ¿Qué sentiría si aquellas manos acariciaran su cuerpo?...Completamente horrorizada de sus pensamientos se dejo caer sobre la cama…Maldito fuera el por haberla descubierto "espiándolo" según sus palabras ¡Su voz era tan varonil! Y su perfume flotaba en el aire ¡Si al menos no se hubiera acercado demasiado!

¿Qué se sentiría ser besada por aquellos labios? No podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta desde que él se acerco al caballo con aquella sonrisa que lo hacía verse aun más seductor y en tono irónico le hizo un guiño para preguntar "¿Te ha gustado el paisaje?". Lanzó un gruñido abrazando la almohada contra su pecho Maldito fuera por haberla visto con desdén con aquellos preciosos ojos marrón, maldito fuera por haberle hecho sentir el deseo de ser besada con pasión por aquellos labios carnosos y maldita fuera la hora en la que sin duda se encontraría nuevamente, la boda del patriarca y Candy se celebraría esa misma noche, si al menos no estuviera presente, pero eso no sería posible, esa noche él iría y sin duda nuevamente se encontrarían.

Maldito fuera Tom Stevens por haberse cruzado en su camino… Como si ese maldito ranchero y ella pudieran tener algo en común, eso sí era inaceptable, ella pertenecía a una de las mejores familias de Norteamérica en cambio el ni siquiera sabía quiénes habían sido sus padres, ella había sido educada en los mejores colegios mientras ese don nadie se había criado entre caballos, vacas y solo Dios sabía entre cuantos animales más… Aquello era imposible, eso simplemente no podía estarle sucediendo, tenía que tratarse de una locura.

O o O

Sonrió frente al espejo mientras terminaba su arreglo para asistir a la boda de una de sus hermanas. Su sonrisa resplandecía porque al fin la vida le pagaba a Candy con creces todo aquel sufrimiento que tuvo a lo largo de la vida. Parte de su felicidad se debía a que estaba seguro que Albert era la mejor elección que pudo haber hecho, el amor entre ellos era notorio, suspiró pensando en que ojala algún día pudiera amar y ser amado de aquella manera.

Pero contrario a lo que el mismo pensaba su sonrisa no era por la boda de Candy, su sonrisa era por no poder borrar de su mente a esa pequeña embustera que lo había sorprendido medio desnudo en el lago, no podía negar que aquello le sorprendió, de todas las finas damas que se encontraban en territorio Andley jamás imagino encontrarse precisamente con ella, con ella que alguna vez lo miró con desprecio y recelo.

Pero esta vez no había ninguna de las dos en aquella mirada, más bien se aventuraría a decir que vio algo de admiración, jamás pensó tener a esa prepotente señorita sin palabras y con aquel rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, debía reconocer que era hermosa. Cuando Candy le platicó con entusiasmo el gran cambio que había tenido aquella dama no podía creerlo, siempre pensó que aquella chica se moriría siendo una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, pero esa mañana había descubierto que Elisa Legan eran una mujer con sangre en las venas… Una mujer que lo había visto con deseo.

Sin duda esa noche seria inolvidable no veía la hora de encontrarse una vez más con aquellos hermosos ojos que esa mañana había estudiado su cuerpo con detenimiento. Ahora rió con demasiada fuerza, aquello realmente era una locura, él jamás podría ni siquiera aspirar al corazón de aquella señorita de sociedad ¡Elisa Legan! Dijo entre carcajadas como si se estuviera riendo de un chiste que nadie más comprendía.

O o O

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro cuando se vio al espejo. Se había esmerado en su arreglo más de lo habitual. Su cabello peinado en un moño francés dejaba al descubierto su largo y esbelto cuello aunado al vestido tallado sin tirantes con un discreto escote que delineaba su figura resaltando todas sus curvas. Dado que la boda entre Albert y Candy sería el acontecimiento del año, las familias de más alto renombre estarían presentes; y claro, con ellas los hijos herederos de éstas. Era una gran oportunidad para conocer a un pretendiente o quizás pretendientes; estaba en edad casadera y debía encontrar un buen partido digno de su posición social pero ahora esto había cambiado. Volvió a lanzar otra maldición contra aquel pueblerino y zarrapastroso vaquero que no podía apartar de su mente. Si era honesta consigo misma no se había esmerado en su arreglo para la ocasión sino para causarle a él una buena impresión. Quería cautivarlo con su presencia, él se lo debía. Tenía que caer rendido a sus pies pero ¿Qué le debía? Nada, absolutamente nada. Esa era su respuesta. Solo le debía que ahora se encontrara sumergida en un torrente de deseo provocado por la visión de su tonificado y masculino cuerpo. Ese hombre… ese vaquero al que cada vez que había visto en el pasado solo le lanzaba miradas llenas de desprecio. Pero aquí estaba la distinguida Señorita Leagan deseando ardientemente estar en los brazos de ese…_vaquero_.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Ya le había anunciado su doncella que la esperaban para poder partir a la iglesia y debía apresurarse para llegar a tiempo y tomar así su posición como una de las damas de honor. ¡Increíble! Tanto que despreció e insultó a Candy en el pasado pero debido a todas las circunstancias que le sucedieron, ahora eran amigas así que se sintió sumamente honrada al formar parte del séquito nupcial; lo único que desconocía era quien sería su acompañante. Soltó un soplido rogando al cielo que no fuera Jeremy Branson, el primo lejano al que le sudaba la mano y tenía otras manías que no le importaba mostrar en público. ¡Sería una vergüenza estar a su lado! Así definitivamente nadie se le acercaría pero eso ya lo vería después. Apresuró sus pasos y un momento después de haberse subido al auto donde las otras las damas ya la esperaban,salieron rumbo a la iglesia.

Dio gracias que sus ruegos fueron escuchados ya que cuando llegó no vio la inconfundible silueta de Jeremy. En su lugar había un hombre de espaldas de anchos hombros que charlaba amenamente con los otros acompañantes. Sonrió aliviada pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando su acompañante al sentir su presencia se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos… Tom Stevens, el vaquero al que deseaba impresionar pero que lejos distaba de hacerlo ya que después que éste le sonrió saludándola con amabilidad, ella solamente pudo tartamudear. Poniendo un rostro de fingida dignidad, se tomó de su brazo cuando éste se lo ofreció al escucharse la marcha nupcial. Una corriente eléctrica la invadió pero fue muy hábil para controlarse. Esta se volvió a repetir cuando la boda terminó y tuvieron que salir de la iglesia. Al encontrarse afuera rápidamente se soltóde su brazo y sin decir palabra, se dirigió hacia el auto. En verdad, ¡Esto era una locura! ¡Qué era lo que le pasaba con ese hombre que con un leve roce hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de deseo!

O o O

Bajó a la hora acordada con Archie para partir a la iglesia. Candy le había solicitado si podía ser el acompañante de una de las damas de honor a lo que encantando había accedido a su solicitud. Solo le disgustaba no poder llevar su sombrero de vaquero que para nada se lo quitaba, bueno, excepto para bañarse claro. Al llegar le fueron presentados los otros acompañantes y le indicaron cuál era su posición. "Es una suerte que ella haya cambiado porque de lo contrario estaría preocupado por ti." Le había mencionado Archie, ¿Sería que hablaba de Elisa Leagan? Rogaba al cielo porque así fuera pero no se animó a hacer la pregunta para no parecer indiscreto. Esperaría, no le quedaba de otra.

Entre charlas y bromas mientras esperaban el arribo de las damas de honor junto a la novia, habían formado un ambiente muy agradable. Este le había permitido echar temporalmente a un lado los pensamientos que tenía hacia esa distinguida señorita pero regresaban a él como oleadas recordándole el fugaz encuentro de esa mañana. Anhelaba volverse a ver reflejando en esos ojos que lo habían admirado con deseo. Bendito el cielo porque se le había ocurrido ir esa mañana al Lago y se había topado con Elisa Leagan. Bueno, al menos algo había despertado en ella pero siendo Tom Stevens probaría suertes, es que no podía apartarla de su mente. Su corazón ya le indicaba que era la indicada.

Entre pensamientos que iban y venían le llegó una sutil fragancia femenina a la vez que percibía como era examinado por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquellos ojos en los que tanto estaba deseando reflejarse. Su alma saltó de gozo y se reflejó en una sonrisa al ver a quien debía de escoltar. La recorrió con la mirada con sumo deleite admirando sus brillantes ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas. Con su cabello en alto dejaba al descubierto un fino cuello que invitaba a ser besado recorriéndolo hasta llegar a unos sensuales hombros. El vestido hecho a la medida revelaba sutilmente con lo que había estado fantaseando… unos firmes senos que conducían a una esbelta cintura la que moría por rodear con sus brazos para asirla hacía sí y probar el néctar de sus labios. Al escuchar la marcha nupcial aun sonriendo le ofreció el brazo el cual ella mirándolo de manera dubitativa, lo tomó mientras murmuraba algo y empezaron a caminar a paso acompasado. La corriente eléctrica que sintió le confirmó lo que antes había pensado y aún más el estremecimiento que percibió en ella. Lo mismo volvió a percibir cuando egresaron pero ella se soltó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el auto. ¡Era una locura! ¡Cómo podría él provocar eso en una señorita de sociedad como Elisa Leagan!

O o O

El vals inicial pasó y se deleitó en observar bailar a la nueva pareja de esposos de una manera tan romántica; podía verlo en sus miradas. Entonces se encontró imaginándose a sí misma en el día de su boda con su cintura siendo rodeada por una fuerte mano masculina y otra sujetándola con posesión hacia el musculoso cuerpo de su esposo. Cuando su mente aclaró la imagen de éste soltó un jadeo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! Pero no estaba lejos de estarlo, moría por sentirse dentro del calor de aquellos brazos.

Después de la cena, llegó el tiempo en que la orquesta empezó a tocar para que las parejas se arremolinaran en la pista de baile pero cuando empezaron a tocar música romántica, salió a la terraza a respirar algo de aire fresco. Necesitaba apartar a Tom Stevens de sus pensamientos. Lo había visto bailar con una gran cantidad de jóvenes y había escuchado hablar a otro número igual de lo atractivo y sexy que era el hermano de la novia. La rabia y el coraje se habían apoderado de ella y los celos ni hablar. Deseaba haberle pedido ella misma un baile pero no llegaría tan bajo. Si él no la había buscado, ella tampoco lo haría. No quería verlo en una música lenta con ninguna mujercita pegada a él así que decidió la salida de la huida; si, porque estaba huyendo a sus emociones. _¡Cálmate Elisa, cálmate!_ Perdida en sus rabietas no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien detrás de ella hasta que escuchó una profunda voz pedirle si le concedía el honor de este baile. Sobresaltada se volteó solo para encontrarse frente a ella a la varonil figura que había contemplado esa mañ deseo de sentirse entre esos brazos fue más fuerte que ella por lo que solo asintió y cuando se disponía a entrar en el salón, él la frenó; deseaba que bailaran bajo la luz de la luna.

Sintió como empezaba a tomarla por la cintura mientras su otra mano envolvía una de las suyas. Desde la iglesia llevaba impregnado en sus sentidos su aroma y ahora volvía a inhalarlo con deleite soltando un fuerte suspiro de satisfacción. Bajo su mano sentía el movimiento de cada uno de sus bíceps y en la otra el calor que ésta irradiaba. Podía sentir la cercanía de su pecho aunque aún se encontraba a una distancia prudente, la que dictaba las normas de la etiqueta; pero ella quería más. Ya no le importaba que todo fuera una locura, atrás quedaron las maldiciones; ahora bendecía el contacto que tenía. Embriagada en todas esas sensaciones había estado bailando contemplando la estrecha cintura que enmarcaba a un firme abdomen, éste era la base del vigoroso pecho que había ya visto en todo su esplendor donde se extendía hacia los lados a unos anchos hombros. Sin percatarse, se acercó más a él y levantó la vista para observarlo; a esta distancia empezó a admirar la delineada y varonil mandíbula, unos sensuales labios rojos que se curvaban en una sonrisa enigmática, una nariz recta y dos brillantes ojos que resplandecían aún bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Se quedó mirándolos fijamente admirando el conjunto de sus facciones y cuando él desvió la mirada a sus labios, cerró los ojos le lanzó una invitación esperando que el ansiado roce llegara sin más demora.

O o O

Al llegar a la mansión, después que los recién casados terminaron de recibir las respectivas felicitaciones empezó a observar con detenimiento como bailaban el vals pero sus ojos se desviaron al contemplar al otro lado de la pista a aquella que se había convertido en su obsesión desde esa mañana. Observó cómo admiraba con rostro de ensoñación a la feliz pareja; viéndola actuar de esta manera cada vez estaba más convencido del cambio que el tiempo había obrado en ella. Se propuso que en algún momento de la velada iría a sacarla a bailar, mientras tanto, solo la contemplaría.

Después de la suculenta cena, al escuchar la música de la orquesta pensó que primero debía sacar a bailar a alguna otra distinguida señorita, de ésta manera si lo rechazaban, ya se habría acostumbrado un poco para cuando el momento de la verdad llegara. Pero para su sorpresa, percibió la ensoñación en la mirada creada por la invitación de cuanta joven invitaba. Esto lo llenó de satisfacción pero no pudo evitar en cada giro que daba dirigir su mirada hacia donde Elisa se encontraba. La veía incómoda, algo le sucedía, así que cuando vio como salía a la terraza se dispuso a seguirla. El momento había llegado y en medio de un baile, averiguaría que le pasaba. Con una sonrisa soltó la invitación y observó como ella se sobresaltó, se dio la vuelta dejando ver un rostro completamente perturbado. Pensó que lo rechazaría pero solo alcanzó a ver como asentía empezando a dirigirse hacia el salón. La detuvo con gentileza, prefería bailar en la terraza para poder escuchar lo que le interesaba saber.

Elevando una mano para que ella la tomara, posó la otra es su esbelta cintura deleitándose en la delicadeza de sus curvas femeninas. Creyó que se había molestado al escuchar una especie de resoplido pero lo que había escuchado a lo que sentía, todo se contradecía. Se sorprendió cuando ella se acercó un poco más a él, lo que hizo que sonriera de placer. Cuando ella empezó a escudriñar su rostro con la mirada, le dio a él la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida y la tenía entre sus brazos. Sus ojos afanosamente recorrían cada uno de sus rasgos; unos ojos almendrados que brillaban de deseo; su pequeña nariz recta y respingada no podía ser más femenina y unos labios tan sensuales pintados de carmín en los que no pudo evitar fijar su mirada. Deseaba besarlos y acariciarlos, ellos lo invitaban; por lo que lentamente empezó a acortar la distancia atraído como un imán. Al ver como ella cerraba los ojos, no necesitó más.

O o O

Fue increíble sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos; un fuego líquido estalló en su interior recorriendo por completo todo su ser, acumulándose deliciosamente en su centro. Sentir su lengua provocando sus labios, seduciéndola a que los abrirse paso se encontró con la de ella donde ambas se entrelazaron con sumo deseo. Sus brazos la estrecharon contra su cuerpo mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y su cintura; ahora podía sentir lo que tanto había ansiado palpar esa mañana. Sus pequeñas manos recorriendo sus brazos y su pecho, elevándose hacia su cuello para rodearlo y meter sus dedos entre sus cabellos. No tenía por qué seguirse engañando, ahora sabía a quién pertenecía y junto a quien quería pasar el resto de sus días.

.

Fue increíble sentir la calidez de sus labios debajo de los suyos; un fuego líquido lo recorrió por completo y se fue directo a su entrepierna. Sentir como abría sus labios para él donde pudo finalmente beber el dulce néctar que su boca le regalaba hasta quedar completamente saciado. Encantado vio como ella le respondía, había oculto allí algo más que la pasión y el deseo; él lo percibía. Sentía como sus manos lo recorrían encendiendo aún más su deseo pero debía controlarse, se lo debía; así que limitó las caricias a su cintura y su espalda. No tenía por qué negarse a ser feliz cuando la vida le sonreía, ahora sabía a quién pertenecía y junto a quien quería pasar el resto de sus días.

O o O

La dama y el vaquero separados un día por sus propias ideologías ahora unían sus vidas después de encontrar el amor en otro día donde el deseo pudo más que la razón. Después de unos instantes y al sentir que les faltaba el aliento finalmente rompieron aquel intenso beso que se estaban dando, sin decir una sola palabra permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo. Él se separó un poco buscando su rostro, ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos marrón que la miraban con adoración. Aquello era una locura ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sintiendo todas esas cosas por aquel ranchero sin educación?

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos rieron como dos niños comprendiendo que no importaba que tan descabellado pareciera todo aquello; lo que sentían era real y ninguno de los dos tendría el valor suficiente para poder renunciar a aquel sentimiento recién descubierto.

-¿Entonces señorita Legan? – preguntó él sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de aquella hermosa mujer

-Stevens – murmuró apenada – Creo que el momento ha llegado

Se tomaron de la mano para entrar al salón sin preocuparles ni un poco lo que la sociedad pudiera opinar al respecto. Ambos se pertenecían y eso era lo único que importaba. En cuanto entraron todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. Elisa vio a su madre que parecía como si fuera a sufrir un paro cardiaco, sin importarles nada más se abrazaron en medio de la pista para disfrutar de el hermoso vals que la orquesta tocaba. Elisa sabía que no sería nada fácil adaptarse a la nueva vida que tendría como la novia de un vaquero pero eso no importaba; jamás en su vida se había sentido tan querida, deseada y necesitada como cuando estaba entre esos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza. Tom sentía que su corazón latía desbocado; nunca imaginó sentir todas esas cosas por una dama como Elisa Legan. Sonrió sintiéndose un hombre afortunado pero sobre todo reprimió soltar una carcajada al imaginar a la chica realizando las tareas diarias de su rancho. Solo esperaba que no saliera huyendo, ese pensamiento provocó que el miedo se apoderara de él y la abrazó con mucha más fuerza, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Candy que bailaba al lado de su esposo. Ésta le hizo un guiño y fue entonces que comprendió que el amor era una razón suficiente para luchar contra todo.

FIN


End file.
